


Frantic Hearts

by MistressofHappyEndings



Series: Frantic [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Just two cowboys having a really good time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was deliberately vague on pretty much everything but the porn and the participants, so feel free to imagine this in whatever universe you want! Oh, and I AM working on a sequel to "Find Me in the Darkness," but the boys demanded this first. Enjoy!

It had been building all day, and now that they were finally alone, both men knew that nothing was going to keep them from each other. Neither man stopped until they reached their bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them. Turning to face his lover, Faraday moved as close as he could into Vasquez’s space. He stroked his hands up from Vasquez’s waist to his neck, clamped them underneath each ear, and forced the taller man to look him directly in the eye. They stared at each other from the short distance, each man’s eyes darkening with heat, until Faraday couldn’t stand it any longer and locked his mouth over his lover’s parted lips.

Faraday then jerked Vasquez’s head back and attacked the long, dusky column of his neck with a hundred sucking nips, paying special attention to the pulse point at the base. Vasquez stood still under the assault, almost purring at the attention, his hands wandering restlessly up and down Faraday’s spine. Continuing his oral perusal of the other man’s neck, Faraday slid his own hands to Vasquez’s chest and deftly plucked at the buttons of his shirt and vest. Within seconds, both were completely undone, and Faraday had new territory to plunder.

His teeth scraped a red path from Vasquez’s throat to a spot over his breastbone exactly between the two flushed nipples, one arm locked around his captive’s waist to hold him firmly in place, the other hand roaming as it willed over the half-clad body. He lingered at that spot, licking and sucking and nibbling, until the rise and fall of the muscled chest sped up, and he felt the rumble of a frustrated growl against his lips. The sound was his only warning before strong fingers threaded through his hair and forcibly moved him over the right. Faraday smiled in wicked satisfaction. Twisting free of the demanding grip, he sealed his mouth over the left nipple instead, knowing it to be the more sensitive of the two, and sucked hard.

Vasquez let out a soundless wail and bent forward over the tormenting mouth. Faraday knew him and his body too well. Just that one act was enough to nearly send him over the edge, always had been, but he didn’t want that. Not yet, anyway. He locked his hands over Faraday’s arms in an attempt to push him away long enough for a breather.

Faraday, however, had no intention of relinquishing the bit of flesh now that he had it, especially when he could elicit such a blatant reaction. He again shrugged off Vasquez’s restraining hold then reached higher to slide the shirt and vest off Vasquez’s shoulders down to his still buttoned cuffs. Before the other man could guess what he was doing, Faraday looped the loose ends of the white cloth around each other to secure Vasquez’s hands behind his back. Giving it a sharp tug, he was pleased when the makeshift knot held. Trapped, Vasquez could do nothing more than writhe and moan as Faraday redoubled his efforts on the abused nub.

Or so Faraday thought. He managed a few more minutes of victory, his bound captive struggling so sweetly against him, before a booted foot kicked his own further apart and a strong thigh rubbed just right against the juncture of his legs. Faraday jerked in surprised pleasure at the unexpected pressure and ground himself down against the solid flesh, an unabashed moan escaping his lips. The sound was caught by an insistent mouth over his as implacable hands unwound his arms from around his lover’s sturdy body.

Tricky bastard that he was, Vasquez had managed to free himself from his makeshift bonds while Faraday was distracted. Not giving the other man a chance to regain his equilibrium, he tugged the ends of his shirt free from his pants and pulled the garment over his head before spinning him around. Bending his mouth to the exposed neck, Vasquez swiped at the sensitive nape with long, thick strokes of his tongue, alternating the scorching caresses with cool puffs of air over the damp trails. Faraday gasped and let his head fall forward to give him better access. While his mouth made love to Faraday’s neck, Vasquez’s hands dropped to the other man’s hips and pulled him back into the cradle of his taller body, grinding his trapped erection into his partner’s ass.

Faraday moaned long and low at the steady friction, desperate of a sudden to feel that hardness buried deep inside himself instead of through layers of cloth. He pressed back further, circling his hips and spreading his legs a bit more to make room for the body he rubbed against with shameless abandon. Vasquez growled, and the sound was all the incentive Faraday needed to get naked _now_. He scrabbled at the fastenings of his pants and nearly sobbed with relief as his own erection fell free from its cloth prison.

Before he could finish disrobing, Vasquez’s cool, clever fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed. Faraday screamed and bucked wildly into the punishing grip, clothing or the lack thereof completely unimportant in the face of this almost brutal pleasure. The knowing hands traveled slowly up and down the damp, twitching flesh, one after the other, fingers rippling with varying pressure, wringing cry after cry from Faraday’s increasingly raw throat. Vasquez growled again as he added a wicked little twist to the upstroke, just beneath the ruddy tip of Faraday’s cock where he would feel it the most. At the same time, he bit down with bruising force on the back of his lover’s neck. Faraday’s hands shot back and gripped Vasquez’s thighs, short, blunt nails sinking into taut muscles as his hips snapped forward one last time. His release hit him like a hammer blow, leaving him shaking and limp in Vasquez’s embrace.

The taller man caught his enervated lover as Faraday’s knees started to buckle and guided him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. To give Faraday time to recover, Vasquez knelt in front of him and slowly stripped the rest of the clothing off the sweaty, sticky body. He ran his hands soothingly across Faraday’s thighs and arms, trying to calm the tremors that yet ran through the long muscles while at the same time attempting to ignore his own aching need as it pulsed angrily between his legs. To soothe himself, he leaned forward, bare chest pressing against Faraday’s knees. The seated man obligingly parted his knees, allowing Vasquez closer. He dipped his head towards the flat stomach, his tongue snaking out to clean a spatter of cum clinging to Faraday’s skin.

Above him, Vasquez heard Faraday’s soft sigh of contentment. He smiled against the stained flesh and licked another dribble from the crease where thigh met torso. It was nice to have his efforts appreciated by so receptive an audience. Purring as Faraday’s taste exploded on his tongue, he continued to wash his lover clean with tiny, catlike laps over his abdomen and groin.

Faraday watched him through heavy, half-lidded eyes as he lazily stroked the other man’s hair, neck and shoulders. Vasquez arched a little into the caresses but didn’t lift his head from Faraday’s lap. Eventually, though, there was nothing left for him to taste away. Vasquez stretched up to trail his lips over Faraday’s mouth.

Faraday responded to the gentle touch with fierce hunger. Fingers digging into Vasquez’s skull, he dragged his lover to him, prying open Vasquez’s lips with his tongue and diving into the hot, wet space beyond them. Vasquez moaned low in his throat, his own hunger flaring back to painful, insistent life. Lunging upward, he shoved Faraday back onto the bed and covered the broad body with his own. The pair of them fumbled frantically with buckles and buttons and boots until finally both were completely naked. Both men groaned at the feel of skin on skin. Unable to keep still under the sensation overload, the bigger man ground against his lover’s lithe frame, gasping and shuddering towards completion.

Hands sliding down to clutch the taut buttocks, Faraday fuelled that manic drive by pulling Vasquez closer and arching to meet his every ragged thrust, hooking his legs tight around Vasquez’s thighs to urge him faster still. He lifted his hands to roam hungrily over the lines and curves of the passion-strained face above his - over each dark brow, down the short, straight nose, across the bearded cheekbones and chin. When his fingers passed over Vasquez’s parted lips, hot, moist breath damped the tips scant seconds before Vasquez sucked them into the inferno of his mouth. Faraday gasped with pleasure as the agile tongue whipped across the imprisoned digits, slicking them wetly and thoroughly. Fascinated as always with his lover’s talented mouth, he skimmed the fingers not being treated to a tongue bath over the stretched lips with light, aimless strokes.

A choked, guttural sound broke his fascination with the lush mouth. A desire-dark stare pleaded with him, and a slow, slow smile spread across Faraday’s face. He knew what Vasquez wanted, knew what his lover needed to reach the oblivion he frantically sought. He would give it to him, too … in a minute or two.

Watching Vasquez intently, Faraday slid the fingers of his free hand past his own lips and made a show of suckling each one with the same thorough dedication as Vasquez had the other set. Vasquez’s eyes darkened impossibly further, and another frustrated growl vibrated around his mouthful of fingers. The suction around the captured digits and the grind of his cock against Faraday’s stomach increased exponentially. He was perilously close to a complete loss of control, and that was precisely where Faraday wanted him.

Pulling his fingers from his own mouth with an audible pop, Faraday reached the length of Vasquez’s body to the taut globes of his ass. With no hesitation, he delved deep into the cleft between them. Vasquez shrieked as two of those probing fingers plunged past his clenched hole and scraped over his prostate. He bucked back into the invading digits then lunged forward against the hot, sweaty torso beneath him, his body quivering with the effort to experience both pleasures at once. Faraday added a third and fourth finger with the next thrusting intrusion, twisting up and up into the tight, spasming passage, and it finally was too much for Vasquez. His head fell back with a nearly involuntary cry as he shot ropey strands of cum between them in one hard pulse after another. Faraday pulled him back down into a rough kiss, not relinquishing his possession of Vasquez’s mouth or ass until the aftershocks racking the other man gradually slowed to the occasional twitch and shudder.

Vasquez collapsed, panting, onto the living mattress beneath him, too exhausted to even wince when Faraday’s fingers slipped free of his body. Faraday held him close for a while, hands and voice calming the man in his arms. When he finally couldn’t breath well enough for the dead weight atop him, he flipped them both over so that Vasquez laid flat on his back with Faraday propped on his elbow next to him. 

“So,” Faraday grinned down smugly at his outlaw, “feeling better yet?”

“Hmm, si, querido,” Vasquez replied with a satisfied smile of his own. “But we are not done yet, I think.”

Faraday’s brows rose lazily, “Oh really?”

“Si, really,” Vasquez affirmed as he pushed Faraday back flat onto the bed and rose up over him. “I seem to remember a certain promise I made to you, one I have not kept yet.”

“For shame, sir,” Faraday chuckled then gasped as a clever hand reached down between them. “You’re usually so – ah, do that again! - good at keeping promises.”

“Oh guerito, you do not have to worry,” Vasquez purred into the shell of one of Faraday’s ears before giving it a tiny bite. “This is a promise I have every intention of keeping.”

“Oh God …!”


End file.
